


【AC/DH/巫师3混合沙雕】老父亲们的跨世界线闲谈（1）

by Ringeril



Series: 老父亲们的跨世界线闲谈 [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Dishonored (Video Games), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, lousy family jokes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 出场：海尔森、杰拉特、科尔沃、康纳和谢伊。很可能全员OOC的迫害短打。据说之前就有人搞过这个梗但是我实在没找到……反正就自己瞎弄，不擅长搞笑真是抱歉。（顶锅盖跑走
Series: 老父亲们的跨世界线闲谈 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【AC/DH/巫师3混合沙雕】老父亲们的跨世界线闲谈（1）

康纳和海尔森走进歇脚的酒馆的时候，发现早上还好端端的大厅旁边坐了两个不速之客。一个银白头发，有双金色猫眼，背上背着两把剑，一副生人勿近的样子；另一个已经有些年纪，一身笔挺的暗蓝色制服，短发没怎么打理，除了衣着打扮与环境格格不入之外，整体姿态看上去十分低调。而其他客人乃至酒馆老板似乎对他们视若无睹。谢天谢地。

要说在伊甸碎片上虚掷光阴有什么好处，就是对种种非常规现象的接受度极高，而海尔森显然不是第一次碰见这种情况。

“自我介绍，先生们？”他径直走到桌前，语气平淡。

“传送失误，”名叫杰拉特的猎魔人说，听起来快吐了，“我早说过我讨厌传送门。”

“虚空之境变得不太稳定。”名叫科尔沃的皇家护卫说，“毕竟界外魔已经失踪了。”

海尔森招手要了四杯麦酒。“三杯，”康纳纠正，然后抱着胳膊靠在旁边的柱子上。他不太习惯和陌生人，更何况是来自异世界的陌生人同坐一桌。

幸好，根据经验——海尔森的经验——通常被误送过来的人都会在不长的一段时间过后自行消失，并且不会对这个世界造成什么影响。换句话说，放着不管也没什么问题。只不过，出于某种地主之谊，或者是为了防止自己以后也遭遇类似境况，坐在一起消磨一会儿时间也未尝不可。

而先来的两位已经围绕某件事谈论了一阵子。

“你们在聊什么？”海尔森问。

“我们在聊各自的女儿，毕竟家庭生活在各个世界线里算是难得通用的话题。”猎魔人抱起胳膊，“你要加入吗？”

“很可惜，我没有女儿。”海尔森说。

康纳用毫无必要的认真态度盯着地板上的一块木纹。

“那么，是儿子啰？”科尔沃问。

海尔森沉默了片刻。“是的，”然后他说，“康纳就是我儿子。”

“这不一样，”杰拉特懒洋洋地说，“儿子和女儿的区别就像岩石巨魔和女夜魔的区别那么大。当然，这是个比喻。”康纳把重心从一只脚换到了另一只脚。“总之，这是两个完全不同的话题。”杰拉特重申。

反正没差。海尔森一个都不想参与。“所以，令媛都是什么样的？”他尽可能礼貌地问。

杰拉特看向科尔沃。科尔沃用手指无声地敲打了一会儿锡制酒杯的杯壁，缓慢地开口：“她是……女皇。也是个刺客。”

海尔森挑起了一边眉毛。

“有意思，”杰拉特说，“我费了好大的劲才避免我的女儿坐上皇位。现在她是个无忧无虑的猎魔人。”

“女皇并不是个好差事，但我们别无选择。”科尔沃说，“我除掉了整整两拨人，又花了十五年训练她，才保证艾米丽能行使自己的意愿。”他喝了一口麦酒，声音低沉。“简直难以想象。她那时候才这么高，穿着白裙子，头上还戴着蝴蝶结……”他抬起胳膊在比桌子高不了多少的地方比划了一下，“到处跑着玩捉迷藏的时候她还会弄散鞋带。到现在我总是习惯性地去注意她的鞋带，虽然她早就不穿那种鞋子了。”

“希里也差不多，”杰拉特点点头，“她才十几岁就学会在训练的时候百般溜号，把维瑟米尔气得团团转。可怜的老维瑟米尔。但你能拿她怎么办？她又聪明，又有主见，除了跟着她满世界跑还能怎么办？”

“所以，养儿子是什么体验？”两个不速之客不约而同地看向海尔森。

海尔森干咳了一声：“我没怎么管过他。”

“我就知道，”杰拉特抱怨，“谁会想管那些四处乱跑的小畜生……早说儿子和女儿完全不是一码事。”

康纳和科尔沃不得不加入了海尔森的干咳。

“等等。”杰拉特摸着下巴，眯起猫一样的眼睛，像是头一次注意到康纳的存在一样打量着他。“年轻人，过来和我们聊聊。你一定能明白。”

“他？”海尔森再次挑眉，“我恐怕他都没怎么和女士说过话，更别说女儿——”

“他会明白的。”杰拉特十分确信。康纳不情不愿地在桌旁唯一剩下空位坐下。

“听着，年轻人，”猎魔人忽然拿出一种语重心长的语气，“养女儿是这么一回事，哪怕她能徒手猎杀石化鸡蛇，或者用魔力击退一支精灵大军，你还是宁可让她永不离开自己的视线，随时准备掐断什么伤了她心的人的喉咙……”

“或者，哪怕她能只身潜入城市最混乱的地方，或者一座守卫森严的宫殿，除掉最危险的敌人，她在你眼里永远都是那个拿蜡笔给你画像的小姑娘。”科尔沃补充说。

“真是迷人。”海尔森干巴巴地说。

猎魔人无视了他，继续对困惑的年轻刺客谆谆教诲：“你迟早要知道的。她会有一只鹰，她可以一个人解决掉一整群狼……”

“什么？”康纳忽然警惕起来，“为什么要让她一个人解决一整群狼？为什么要让她碰到狼？你要么跟着她，要么教她怎么避免这种情况——”

“看吧，”猎魔人对海尔森点点头，“他很明白。”

海尔森叹了口气。

“总之，”科尔沃温和地说，“她会一直是所有糟糕的事物里唯一漂亮的东西。”

康纳低下头，看见阳光透过玻璃一角在地上投下的七彩虹光。

而海尔森实在不想继续任何形式的家庭话题。尽管两位不速之客还丝毫没有消失的意思，他认为陪聊到这时候已经仁至义尽，准备以有其他事情为由尽早脱身。可突然闯进来的最后一个人让他几乎目瞪口呆。

谢伊——一个和海尔森本人一样年长、而且根本不该出现在此时此地的谢伊大步流星地跨入酒馆大厅，而周围的人对待他仿若空气。

“啊，先生！我还在想这是怎么回事，”他说，语气格外轻快，“看起来在海上出了一点小意外……总算找到能听得到我说话的人了。你们刚才在聊什么？”

“我们在谈论各自的女儿。”杰拉特再次说道，“不是什么要紧事，你要参与吗？”

“如果是莫里根号的话，我能说上三天三夜。”谢伊搓了搓手，有些好奇地打量着围了一桌子的陌生人。

“我听说莫里根号是一艘船。”康纳耿直地指出。

“她很漂亮，又小巧，而且很厉害，”谢伊说，“而且我只给她最好的。再穷不能穷修船，再苦不能苦水手。而且她是陪着我最久的，几十年来我去哪儿都带着她。这都不能算女儿？”

康纳无法反驳，只好让出座位。就这样，三位不速之客很快聊得热火朝天。海尔森在一旁捂住了脸。

“果然还是女儿比较好吗？”他叹息一声。

康纳在旁边露出了惊恐的表情。

Fin

2020-09


End file.
